


Don't Tell Anyone

by CaptainEverything



Series: Adoption Can Change a Couple of Things [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, And then screwing it up royally when I feel like it, Begining Friendship, Gen, Going with Cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEverything/pseuds/CaptainEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So out of everything she's ever done, all the stupid decisions that have led her here. She's just made possibly the biggest, stupidest decision. And her over protective brother must never know. Lest she wants to be dragged back to Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I've read several fics where Felicity grows up close to the Lance Sister, and Oliver and Tommy. But since that's been done, how about an AU where Donna Smoak takes in foster kids Leonard and Lisa Snart? Anyone? Just Me? Kay.

Her brother is going to _kill_ her.

Well, maybe not kill, but he sure as hell won't be happy about her newest career choice.

But it's not like this is going to be permanent. She's just here to find her very nice, definitely didn't deserve to be kidnapped boss, and then go hide in her cubicle and never leave it.

See, she's still got her life on track.

"You okay?"

She doesn't jump when Mr. Diggle very quietly-and how does a big guy move so quietly? She can hear Mick coming from a mile down the street-and ask her a simple question in a moment of internal panic.

So no jumping like a cat being sprayed down with a hose-which she may or may have actually done, Lisa thought up the strangest games when they were kids-just a small heart palpitation that may or may not mean a heart attack... And oh God, is that worse then jumping in fright?

"Hey," Mr. Diggle's hand softly touches her shoulder, calming her and allowing her to take some deep breaths. 

She gives him a smile that may be more grimace than anything, but it's a start.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were about to have a heart attack."

And here comes that age old question if she's too young to have a heart attack, or maybe one's just been waiting for her.

Of course if seeing a bleeding, leather clad-and there has to be something wrong with Oliver Queens psyche for him to _willing_ dress up in green leather. Seriously, what normal person does that?-didn't give her one, well, she should be mostly good.

"Yeah, yeah, no," Another deep breath, and another. "Just thinking about my family." 

Mr. Diggle gets that look on his face again, like he's contemplating how much of a threat she is. And while reminding a guy who could literally hide her body in a ditch, that she is the biggest threat to his financial and social life ever, is a pretty stupid move, she doesn't think he would actually hurt her.

She hopes.

"You know you can't tell-"

"God no!" If her rambling rants haven't stunned him, her panicked yell just did. With a quick glance over to Oliver Queen, who is, yup, still conked out on a nice morphine cocktail, she takes another deep breath.

She can't remember ever having to remember to breath this much.

"They can never find out, okay? Like ever." Because if she has to view the world as whose a hero and whose a villain, she doesn't think her brother would classify as a hero.

Though he's not really a villain, but she wouldn't say he'd be the first to save a burning bus full of orphaned puppies.

Actually, probably not even Oliver Queen. Because now that she's seen his 'mancave', with pointy weapons and leather, he's looking a little more like a sociopath with every second.

And it's back to the mantra of doing this for her very kind boss, who really doesn't deserve being kidnapped.

Mr. Diggle nods, albeit hesitantly, and walks over to check on Oliver Queen's vitals.

And once more for her very frail mental state, doing this for a very kind boss, and once she's done, her mom, Len, Lisa and Mick never have to know.


End file.
